Harris Harris Jr.
Harris Jr. is a main character in Mech-X4. He is portrayed by Kamran Lucas. Information One of two Ryan's life-long friends, the insanely intelligent Harris is in charge of the robots defense... manning shields in case of attack... AND to be Ryan's moral compass. Harris quickly learns how the robot works so he can create new defenses, help Ryan solve the mystery of his powers, and determine where the monsters are coming from. Don't be fooled by the bow ties and sweater vests—this is a kid who carries himself with swag and isn't afraid to get into a fight. Personality Harris is Ryan's friend and the smart one of the group. He is also very sensible, informative and has a good conscience, as shown in Let's Call It Mech-X4!, when he wanted to solve the mystery behind the giant 150-feet robot, rather than use it for fame and fortune. Biography Season 1 In Let's Call It Mech-X4!, Harris with Ryan and Spyder activates the power of Mech-X4 and use it to fight their first monster. Ryan, Spyder and Mark think that they should reveal they are the pilots of Mech-X4 so people won't be scared of Mech-X4 however Harris thinks they should solve who built it and what its purpose is. When Ryan, Spyder and Mark go meet Seth Harper to reveal their identity. Harris finds out that the Mech-X4 team are in danger if they reveal their identity. When the second monster attacks Mech-X4, Harris gets trapped by a garbage bin and monster ooze ends up on his face. In Let's Get Some Air!, Harris starts acting different from the monster ooze Principal Grey sent them in the previous episode. Harris goes with Ryan, Spyder and Mark to go find the "monster heart" to get the ooze from it and cure Harris. When they bring back the monster heart, they see there is no ooze and it had dried out. When Ryan, Harris and Mark realize that the ooze came from a volcano, they set off and Harris' monster voice is activated and he starts destroying things inside MECH-X4. Davage destroys the volcano with MECH-X4 in it. MECH-X4 ends up stuck in a pit of ooze. Harris disappears. When he spotted Ryan, he jumped and attacked him. Mark electrified Harris and saved Ryan. When Spyder fixed the Arm Cannon, Mech-X4 jumps out of the pit of ooze. He then drank the antidote which changes him back to normal. In Let's Open The Monster Heart!, Harris told Ryan and SpyderRyan Walkerto stop playing with the Primorphous Core. When they carried on, the Primorphous Gel in it started glowing. Harris and Sypder were still trying to open the Primorphous Core but couldn't. Spyder and Harris then joined Ryan and Mark whilst they were testing out the repairs. Whilst they were arguing, the monster Davage planted was attacking Mech-X4. Ryan had to retreat due to the monster being too powerful. Harris makes a plan to go to Harper Futuristics to open up the monster heart to find out who is sending Mech-X4 monsters. Ryan, Harris and Spyder get caught by Seth and he orders them to leave. When Seth questions them about why they were in Harper Futuristics, they lied to Seth by saying they found the Primorphous Core and wanted to experiment it by themselves. Harris and Spyder leave Harper Futuristics while Ryan goes back for the Primorphous Core. In Let's Be Idiots!, Harris was creating a new weapon for Ryan to use because Grey's monsters are getting more powerful. When Harris saw that Ryan had a lot on his mind, he advised him to relax and by doing skateboarding. Harris informed Ryan and Spyder that he created an app that can scan news feed for monsters and can send them an alert when the monster attacked. Ryan practiced his skateboarding in Mech-X4 and tried to do a trick, but failed. His skateboard hit a part of Mech-X4 and opened. Harris, Ryan and Spyder found a Bounce Belt and Gravity Pucks. Also, Harris showed them the new features he put in. Ryan got an idea to use the Gravity Pucks to help him win against Jimmy. When it was Ryan's turn, he used his power to move himself to later. They fought the monster and saved the citizens of Bay City. Unfortunately, the monster flew away. Harris, Ryan and Spyder returned and Harris reminded him again that he's cheating. Ryan haves flashbacks of the monsters he defeated and realized he didn't need to win. When Jimmy won and called them "dorks", Harris and Spyder wanted Ryan to use the Gravity Pucks to make the other skaters impress of Ryan, not Jimmy. In Let's Survive in the Woods!, Harris, Ryan and Spyder were going camping. Harris and Spyder got scared about going camping because of The Butcher. Mark and Dane taunted them about the Butcher and now Harris and Spyder were even more scared. Later, they arrived at the woods. Park Ranger Jeff took their phones. Ryan insisted on getting the phones back. They tried to get their phones back, but Jeff caught them. Since Jeff took their phones, Harris, Ryan and Spyder don't know when a monster attacks Bay City. When they left Jeff's cabin, they see the Butcher, but it was Dane is disguise. They wanted to get revenge on Dane ans steal his phone. Harris got taken away by Jeff whilst they were planning. After Spyder and Ryan got captured, Jeff threatened to hurt them. They managed to escape using the radio with Ryan's Technopathy. They escaped, but Jeff was following them. Ryan defeated Jeff and they realize that somebody knows they're Mech-X4. Harris, Ryan and Spyder cycled to the Abandoned Ferry and saw that Jaguasaur was dragging Mech-X4. In Let's Get Our Robot Back!, Harris, Ryan and Spyder go to Leo's caravan to find out whether they can track Mech-X4. They manage to locate it, but it went out of range. Harris suggested that they should go to Project Starry Night Headquarters because their satellites are strong. When they arrived, Harris found at there is a side door which led into their headquarters. They got inside, but Spyder stepped into a pressure plate which activated an alarm. They didn't get caught and managed to get into the control room. Ryan used his technopathy to position the satellite. They found Mech-X4's co-ordinate and found Mark dressed as a guard. When they got into Mech-X4, they used the missile to shoot everyone. They found at that Principal Grey has been sending them monsters. Grey sent them Jaguasaur. Ryan used the Plasma Punch to defeat the monster. In Let's Get the Big Bad!, Harris, Spyder and Mark don't trust Grey coming onto Mech-X4, but Ryan convinced them why they should let her aboard Mech-X4. When Principal Grey was at Bay City High at night, Harris, Ryan, Spyder and Mark arrive to help her defeat Morris and the guards. Harris electrified himself whilst fighting the guards. The guards retreated. Harris, Ryan, Spyder, Mark and Principal Grey stole Morris' phone. Ryan de-encrypted the phone. Ryan called The Mastermind. Harris found his location through the call. Harris, Ryan, Spyder, Mark and Grey arrived at the location. Grey tricked them and she turned off Mech-X4. Ryan scanned her every 5 seconds and found at that she was planning to do that. They re-activate the power. At the same moment, Grey escaped and Ryan used the X-Weapon to finish off Clawboon. After they defeated Clawboon, they go and look for Grey. Ryan and Mark fought Grey and almost slipped into Clawboon's ooze. She couldn't hold on and she fell into the ooze. The next day, Harris and Spyder go to Donut King to get donuts while Ryan rest inside Mech-X4. In Let's Deal with Our Stuff!, Harris and Spyder were talking with Ryan about not telling Mark that he's adopted due to him not wanting to ruin his chances. Harris double-checked the X-Weapon with Ryan and Spyder because he wanted to know if it drained anything. Harris was sitting with Ryan and Spyder at school and Harris and Spyder noticed that Ryan's technopathy started glitching. Harris, Ryan and Spyder left to go to Mech-x4. While in Mech-X4, Harris runs a scan on Ryan to check on his technopathy. Harris found out that nothing was wrong with him and figured out that it was about if Ryan told Mark he was adopted. Ryan disagreed and called his idea wrong. This frustrated Harris causing him to leave. Spyder followed him to check he was alright. During the game, Ryan's techno surge goes off and made Mark not score. Harris got an alert on his phone that there's a monster attack and they go with Mark to Mech-X4. Ryan couldn't control Mech-X4 as a result of his surge. Harris and Spyder advised them Ryan to tell Mark that he's adopted. Since Ryan told him, he was able to control the robot. Abilities * Above Average Intellect: Harris has shown many times throughout the series that he has a high intelligence level. As shown in Let's Be Idiots! he was already working on Mech X4's new X-weapon and he designed an app the could scan news feed for monsters. In Let's Get Some Air! he also managed to create an antidote for his mutation. Temporary Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: '''While undergoing a monster mutation, Harris had super strength that made him rip metal panels apart and knock out Mark. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Another effect of undergoing a monster mutation is gaining the ability of super speed. He was capable of moving at paces faster than humans could. *'Monster Voice: '''While undergoing a monster mutation, Harris had a monstrous sounding voice that made appearances during his random outbursts. Relationships Seth Harper Harris has been shown to be a fan of Seth since Let's Call It MECH-X4!, and Seth says he likes him in Let's Open The Monster Heart!, since was daring and initiative. However, once Harris finds out he's the one behind the monsters, his opinion of him has changed. Quotes Trivia * He controls defense inside Mech-X4. * He wants to meet Selena Gomez. (Let's Call It Mech-X4!) Coincidentally, Selena Gomez is one of Kamran's celebrity crushes. * He likes and wants to meet Neil Degrasse Tyson. * His mom's cooking is terrible. * He almost got turned into a monster. (Let's Get Some Air!) * He initially supported Grace Walker’s and Seth Harper's relationship until he discovered Seth's true nature. * He thinks the "nerdy voice inside his head", as Spyder calls it, sounds like Morgan Freeman. * He has 4 older sisters. *When he injures his arm, he selects his academic rival, Veracity, to be his replacement on the crew. Gallery Userbox Code: Harris Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Students at Bay City High Category:Mech-X4 Category:Boys Category:Bay City High Category:Bay City Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:East Bay City High Category:Students at East Bay City High